You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by twstofate
Summary: Jeff contemplates his feelings for Trish and whether he should take the next step.


*** I do not own the WWF, nor am I related to or have any affiliation with any of the wrestlers contained in this story. It is a work of fiction. Hasn't happened (but it would rock if it did.) Consider this story disclaimed.  
  
*** This is yet another Jeff/Trish fic...I don't know why these stories keep coming at me and out of my head. Up until a month ago I was anti-Trish...now I like her. Anyways, it's not associated with "I Shall Believe" or "Voices Carry" but it is another song fic...the song is "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith. "Complicated" is a companion piece to this fic. ENJOY!!! ***  
  
*** Jeff Hardy's POV ***  
  
// I got a funny feeling  
The moment your lips touched mine //  
  
I can feel when she walks in the room now. Ever since Trish Stratus kissed me in the middle of the ring, the hairs on my arms kind of stand up when she's near. It's kind of scary actually. I never even liked her, why in God's name am I reacting to her like this.  
  
Okay, I lied. I did like her. I guess it would be more accurate to say I admired her. She wasn't like any of the other Divas in the WWF. She was smart, but she also knew how to use her body to get what she wanted. Some people find that demeaning, but I just think that is called using whatever tools available. And she never backed down from a fight.  
  
She might cheat. But so do Christian and Edge, I don't see anyone criticizing their wrestling skills. Alright, so Trish doesn't have many in-ring skills but she is learning. I've seen her ask lots of people for tips. Lately she's even been asking Lita.  
  
No matter how much I admired her, I never expected to feel any connection with Trish. And now I get the tingles when she walks in the room? First of all, what man gets the tingles? Second of all, why me?  
  
// Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time //  
  
After the hairs on my arms stand on end, I start to feel...warm inside. It's like my body is anticipating interaction with her. She flirts like no one else in this world. At least like no one who has ever flirted with me. It's crazy, this physical reaction I have over her.  
  
It was just one kiss. She even apologized for getting caught up in the moment. It wasn't even a super long kiss or anything. It was a good kiss yes, but longer might have been nice. No Jeff, stop that. Dude, I'm chastising myself now for enjoying a kiss.  
  
Everything about how I feel towards Trish is starting to weird me out. She hasn't really made any more advances towards me. She does sit next to me in meetings. She is really friendly. And not just to me. Her and Lita are hanging out all the time. It's all so strange.  
  
// There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinking lots of crazy things //  
  
"You ready?" Lita asked me. She was sitting in Matt's lap. Yes, they are always all over each other. And yes, they should get a room.  
  
I stood up and stretched up my arms over my head. I rolled my neck in a circle. I didn't want to leave the dressing room. I really just wanted to stay in the room with Matt and Lita. "I guess so."  
  
"Trish!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling panic rise inside of me.  
  
"I told Trish to come over here so you two could talk strategy," Lita said.  
  
"Here?" I squeaked. That's right. I felt like a teenager all over again.  
  
"Matt and I will just let you have the dressing room to yourselves," Lita said, standing.  
  
"Good luck bro," Matt said, following his girlfriend out of the dressing room.  
  
"Hi Jeff," Trish said. She almost sounded shy.  
  
"Hey Trish," I said.  
  
// I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity //  
  
"I'll take care of RVD," I said. "If he's in the ring you stay out of there."  
  
"C'mon Jeff," Trish said. "He can't be that bad."  
  
"He is," I replied.  
  
"I'll be okay Jeff," Trish said. "I just want to punk Torrie Wilson's ass."  
  
"Punk...ass?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Trish said, grinning. "That about sums it up."  
  
"Okay," I said. I was ignoring, or trying to ignore, her eyes and her smile and...her. If you couldn't tell, it wasn't working.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Trish asked timidly.  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Trish said quickly.  
  
"Just ask," I sighed.  
  
"Do you want Torrie more than you want me?" she asked quickly.  
  
// You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that //  
  
Had I heard her right? Did she ask me if I wanted her? I think in a roundabout way she definitely did. "Trish," I sighed, wishing I knew how to answer her question.  
  
"It's alright," Trish said quickly. "Forget I ever asked. You ready to go?"  
  
She was out of the room before I could nod my head. She walked about three steps ahead of me down the hall. "Trish, wait up."  
  
She slowed down a little, but she wouldn't look at me. I hoped I hadn't hurt her feelings by not answering her question. I wished I could hug her and assure her that she was a better woman than Torrie.  
  
While we waited for our match, she refused to meet my eyes. I finally took her chin in my hand and forced her to look at me. "I want you more," I said honestly.  
  
Her eyes filled with some emotion, happiness maybe. She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed my lips. Lightning could have struck me at that moment and I wouldn't have noticed. This could not be happening. Not to me and not with Trish Stratus.  
  
// Because I just close my eyes  
And I forget where I'm at //  
  
Trish came out to my music with me. I liked that. I liked that Lita and Matt let her feel like she was a part of the group. Halfway down the ramp I impulsively pulled her hand into mine. It shocked me as much as it shocked anyone.  
  
"Stay away from RVD," I warned her again just before the match started.  
  
"Okay," Trish said.  
  
I nodded to her and then went to lock-up with RVD. He's a tough bastard. He challenges me in ways no other wrestler ever has. He can do rope work and floor work. And he's not afraid to play dirty. I heard Trish cry out in surprise as RVD hit me with a missile drop kick.  
  
I couldn't afford to pay attention to anyone but RVD. I really couldn't afford to pay attention to Trish at all. I managed to hit the Twist of Fate on him and he scrambled to his corner to tag in Torrie. I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to Trish.  
  
Her eyes met mine as I tagged her in. She beamed at me as she prepared to knock Torrie to the floor. I couldn't believe it. I was actually falling for Trish Stratus, of all people.  
  
// We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinning around and around  
And around //  
  
Trish ran into the ring to celebrate with me after we defeated RVD and Torrie Wilson. I had nailed RVD with a swanton and pinned him for the win. Trish ran into my arms. I held her close and spun her around.  
  
She was laughing happily. I turned to see Torrie glaring up at us as she helped RVD from the ring. It felt great to finally beat him. Trish hugged me close.  
  
I let her go and she began to walk toward the apron to leave the ring. I watched her walk away. I knew what I had to do then. For my sanity, for my piece of mind, and for Trish. She turned and looked toward me.  
  
"What?" she asked, her head bent slightly to the side.  
  
"Come here for a second," I said.  
  
// They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends //  
  
Trish walked toward me uncertainly. "What is it Jeff?"  
  
Suddenly all of my confidence fled from me and I shook my head. "Nothing," I said, as I took her hand and led her from the ring.  
  
"Sorry about that," I said when we were backstage.  
  
"No problem," Trish said. "You okay Jeff?"   
  
"Oh yeah," I said, nodding my head emphatically. "I'm just fine. I'm gonna head back to my locker room."  
  
"I'll see you later then," Trish said.  
  
"Bye," I said. This time, it was me who didn't want to look into her eyes.  
  
// You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
And if you do baby, kiss me again. //  
  
"Why didn't you kiss her?" Lita demanded when I walked into the dressing room.  
  
I looked up in shock. "You don't even like her!"  
  
"I didn't like her," Lita said. "I know her better now. She is perfectly likeable."  
  
"I know that," I said. "I'm her friend."  
  
"But you're also falling for her Jeff," Lita said. "She deserves a guy who will treat her right. And you two like each other. I know you wanted to kiss her."  
  
"She hasn't kissed me or made any moves on me since that last time," I said miserably as I collapsed onto a bench.  
  
"But she's been beating the hell out of a woman who's trying to snag you," Matt pointed out.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"She's jealous Jeff," Lita said, sighing in frustration.  
  
"You sure?" I asked.  
  
"Positive," Lita and Matt answered together.  
  
// Everybody swears that we make a perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes. //  
  
"Teach me all I need to know," Trish said, walking toward the practice ring in some warm-up pants and a tank top. It was the least revealing thing I had ever seen her wear. She looked beautiful.  
  
"I think you already know what you need to know," I said.  
  
"Are you not going to train me then?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'll train," I said. "But you know the basics."  
  
"Okay," Trish said, beaming. "What do we start with."  
  
Her smile caught me off-guard for a moment and I turned away to think. I climbed onto the ring post and said, "How about a leg drop, like Matt does?"  
  
"Anything sounds fine to me," Trish said.  
  
"Let's get to work then," I said, trying again to ignore the warm feelings inside of me.  
  
// Girl you've never moved me  
Quite the way you moved me tonight.  
I just wanted you to know. //  
  
I was lying in the middle of the ring three hours later, exhausted. Trish had been an eager student, absorbing any tips I could give her. She sat next to me.  
  
"Can we do this on a regular basis?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, sure," I said. "But soon you're going to know all I know and I won't be any help then."  
  
"Sure you will," Trish said. "You inspire me. Plus I will never be able to do a swanton."  
  
"Never say never," I replied. "I inspire you?"  
  
"Yeah," Trish said softly. "You put yourself on the line all the time. You love wrestling and you're an innovator. Even JR says so."  
  
"Thanks," I said. I sat up and looked into her eyes. "That really means a lot to me."  
  
// You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that //  
  
"Really?" Trish asked. Her eyes were soft and warm.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
She leaned close to me and gently brushed her lips against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. The kiss gradually deepened. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap.  
  
She pulled away and quickly got to her feet. "I, um, I'm sorry Jeff."  
  
I watched wordlessly as she walked toward the apron to leave the ring. She had done the same thing only five days earlier and I hadn't done what I wanted to do then. But now I couldn't open my mouth to make her stay with me.   
  
Finally my mouth formed words and I called out to her.  
  
// Because I just close my eyes  
And I forget where I'm at //  
  
She turned around. I got out of the ring and walked to her. "What?"  
  
"Stop apologizing for kissing me," I said. "In case you couldn't tell, I enjoyed it."  
  
"You did?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Of course I did," I said. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. "You should be able to tell that though."  
  
"Normally I would," Trish admitted. "But with you, everything is different."  
  
My heart skipped a beat. Maybe she was feeling some of the same weirdness I was feeling too. Maybe she knew instinctively when I walked into the room she was in.  
  
"I think I understand," I said.  
  
// We'll get lost on this dance floor,  
Spinning around and around  
And around //  
  
"Yeah?" Trish asked.  
  
"I think so," I replied. "I haven't felt this nervousness around a girl since I was a teenager."  
  
"You feel nervous too?" Trish asked me.   
  
"Oh yeah," I said.  
  
"I always want to tell you how I feel," Trish said, "but I don't want to face rejection from you."  
  
"Same here," I said.  
  
"But you knew I liked you," Trish said.  
  
"All I knew was that you got caught up in a moment," I said.  
  
// They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love,  
They'd never believe we're just friends. //  
  
"Oh," Trish said softly. "It's kind of nice to know that I'm not the only one who is confused."  
  
"I don't think I'm nearly so confused anymore," I said.  
  
"Really?" Trish asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "I want us to be good friends."  
  
"Oh," Trish said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"And I want us to try dating," I said. "If you want."  
  
Trish looked at me in shock. "You're asking me out?"  
  
"Sounds like it," I said, grinning down at her.   
  
"This is so great!" Trish exclaimed, embracing me.  
  
"But there is one condition," I said.  
  
// You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that,  
But if you do baby kiss me again //  
  
"What?" Trish asked warily.  
  
"That you promise to never apologize for kissing me again," I said, brushing some hair away from her forehead.  
  
She grinned again. "I can try to remember that."  
  
"Let's try it out then," I said, lowering my head to kiss her.  



End file.
